Pacific Rim: Godzilla's Rule
Pacific Rim 2 'is an action/adventure, possible sequel of Pacific Rim. It is being directed by Guillermo del Toro, written by del Toro and produced by Thomas Tull and Travis Beacham. Starring Charlie Hunnam, Rinko Kikuchi, Charlie Day, Max Martini, and Ron Perlman with new guest stars. It's going to a full length movie that last 148 minutes. The Second Kaiju War fought between the years 2027-2055. Synopsis In the year 2027, another breach as appeared in an unknown location beneath the sea, releasing new Kaiju, the beginning of the second kaiju war between humanity and the Precursors. In the year 2027 the Jaeger program has been reactiated by the President's approval, as the Pan Pacific Defense Corps began to build new improved Jaegers Mark: 6-10's. Now in order to stop the sentient Kaiju attack, Raleigh, Mako, and the rest of the PPDC plan to bring back Glenn a old jaeger pliot of challenger Rex in order to defeat the Kaiju and save mankind! Plot TBA.... Cast Humans *Charlie Hunnam as Raleigh Becket: a Ranger in the PPDC. He and Mako pilot ''Gipsy Danger 2.0.in 2034 he is the marshall of PPDC and retired in '' *Glenn Lee as Himself .he is a pliot of Challnger Rex *Daryl Lee as Himself.he is a co-pliot of Challanger Rex * *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Lieutenant Ford *Rinko Kikuchi as Mako Mori: Raleigh's co-pilot.She is in charge of the Mark 3 restoration program *Paula Patton as Jasmine Martinez: An attractive graduate Ranger from the Jaeger Academy in 2035. She pilots Tacit Lightsaber along with her sister Kathryn. She's Raleigh's love interest. *Alice Braga as Kathryn Martinez: Jasmine's sister and co-pilot of Tacit LightSaber. *Charlie Day as Dr. Newton Geizler: A scientist studying the Kaiju. *Burn Gorman as Dr. Hermann Gottlieb: Newton's partner and co-worker. *Max Martini as Herc Hansen: New Marshall of the Pan Pacicfic Defense Corps. He keeps a picture of his son, Chuck in his office and pilot striker eureka 2.0. *Elizabeth Olsen as Elle Brody *larry joe campbell as tommy t:he join Pan Pacific Defense Corps and he and herc pilot striker eureka 2.0. *Robert Maillet as Aleksis Kaidonovsky:he and wife both surviors watch up of sea land on haiti half destroyed by kaiju survive of crimson destroyed. *Ken Watanabe as Daisuke Serizawa *Sally Hawkins as Dr. Wates *Heather Doerksen as sasha kaidonovsky. *Clifton Craig Collins, Jr as Tendo Choi: *Ron Perlman as Hannibal Chau: A black marketeer who makes a living dealing Kaiju organs. *Flex Alexander as Travis McCrary: An African American Jaerger pilot and famous rapper of ''Vertigo Black. *Zoe Saldana as Violet Hale: Travis' girlfriend and co-pilot of Vertigo Black. *Simon Pegg as TBA: *Bruce Willis as TBA: *Don Frye as Jacque *Terry Chen as Nishio Kazuki: *Adrien Brody as TBA *Olivia Wilde as TBA *Cole Rosen as TBA: *Stephanie Mahoe as TBA: *Frieda Pinto as Malaika D'Souza: An Indian Jaeger pilot of Komodo Frost. *Dev Patel as Sanjay D'Souza: Makaila's brother and co-pilot of Komodo Frost. *Shaun Austin-Olsen as Lawrence Sullivan: A Kaiju Priest who highly respects the Kaiju as Gods in his Church with the Kaiju Cultists. '''Voice Cast *Ellen McLain as Jaeger A.I.: *Tony Todd as Precursor Leader: *TBA as Jaegers Active *'Gipsy Danger 2.0': Now a Mark-7 American Jaeger.Piloted by Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori. *'striker eureka 2.0': mark 7 australia jaeger. *'Saber Damsel': Mark-6 American Jaeger. When the Kaiju returned, Herc Hanson ordered to created a jaeger that is the predecessor of Tacit Ronin. Same body build with a little more thick armor. Two retractable blade that are energized with charged particles. And he sports anti-kaiju missile pods on each shoulder. *'Azure Defiant': Mark-6 American Jaeger. He's armed with two thunderbolt rail guns like Coyote Tango's, two swarm missile lunchers and a retractable tesla blades on each arm. *'Twin Hartman': Mark-8 quad leg Sarawak Jaeger. This model is only focus only on long range artiliry and it's movement is extremely slow and its weakness is melee combat. On the pro's side is that it packs deadly punch to any kaiju within it's range with one shot skill weapon grade. Unlike the other Jaegers, Hartman has two conn-pods: one focus on the large weapons and one focus on the regular mediocre weapons. *'sierra vigilant '''mark 8 canada jaeger. *'Komodo Frost': Mark-6 Indian Jaeger. *'Temasek Titan': A Mark-6 Singaporean Jaeger. Destroyed *'Jinx Renegade': Mark-5 Jaeger that was destroyed by a Kaiju on May 22nd, 2029 during the battle. *'Saxon Rose': Mark-7 British Jaeger. *'Locust Eclipse': Mark-5 Chinese Jaeger *'Caeser Sigma': Mark-5 Greek Jaeger. *'Vertigo Black': Mark-7 American Jaeger. Kaiju Daikaiju *Godzilla: *Anguirus *Rodan *King Caeser *Gorosaurus *Mothra *Gamara *Baragon *Manda Antiverse Kaiju *'Hydra''' [Category VI]: This is the first and only category VI Kaiju. It's similar to the greek hydra as it has five heads *'El Vejigante' [Category III]: This Kaiju was killed by Blios Crimson on July 7th, 2040. It creates a constant ionic fields similar to the kaiju code named "leatherback". Can fire concentrated jets of corrosive fluids identical to kaiju codenamed "Otachi". Has tendency to create photon flashes when submerged, blinding and damaging Jeager optical and targeting systems. He was killed in the Gulf of Mexico by Matador Fury on the News. *'Beyagara' [Category V']: This fearsome Kaiju's dorsal sail allows to control of lesser kaiju and has bioluminous glow.His teeth and tail claw has serious damage potentia wl. It leads Driech, Snaketail, Muneate, Croc Tears, and Calypso to attack Japan after being emerged from the Breach. He was killed by Godzilla and Gipsy *'Akasha [Category IV]: Akasha is Beyagara's mainly land-based fighter. It has incredibly powerful legs, giving it an impressive top speed, but also allowing it to leap great distances and deliver a devastating kick to opponents. It has a crest of bioluminescant protofeathers around the back of its skull that it uses as a warning display. The plates along its neck and upper back are also extendable, allowing it to break out of headlocks and other grappling attacks. It also possesses two modified arms that sports elongated claws, two retractable tentacles housed over its shoulder blades, elbow talons and incredible jaw strength which all add up to making it a lethal melee combatant. Akasha is named after an ancient demon, based on its evil, skull-like face and multiple intimidating blades. *'Dreich' [Category IV]: Crystalline claws and bladed appedages on his back are viciously sharp and produce an energy pulse on impact, ferocious in melee combat, can emit a massive energy pulse from its brain but this causes its blades to lose their charge for a period of time. He can also regenerate his wounds and lost limbs if damaged. The name 'Dreich' is a scottish slang meaning bleak or miserable, named in the same vein as 'Scunner' which means disgust or loathing. *'Hammerhead' [Category IV]: Hammerhead is another of Beyagara's lackeys. It prefers to stay in the water where it has maximum environmental advantage over its foes. It uses its overwhelming speed to outmaneuver enemies and attack from afar with its spine launchers or use its guillotine-like skull to ram and cleave jaegers into pieces. Bladed skull, forearms and jets. Super speed provided by Bio-Thrusters, which also double as missile launchers which fire enormous, super-heated spines that regenerate inside its body. *'Snaketail' [Category IV]: This Kaiju is similar to a snakeman. *'Banshee' [Category IV]: His body shows similarity to both Knifehead and Scunner. *'Ridgeback' [Category III]: This long dragon-like Kaiju has aggresive fast actions, *'Calypso' [Category IV]: This Kaiju is similar to Otachi, as it powerful flight maneuvers. He can create sonic screeches. *'Scissor' [Category IV]: Scissor was a category 1 kaiju that chopping its way through Hawaii until intercepted by a Jaeger, Vertigo Black in 2031. The Kaiju squirted silk from pores in its gums and entangled the Jaeger, but instead of attacking it fled. Its energy signature was lost later after it was seen digging to the sea floor. It reappeared near by its last location and formed a chrysalis in. Nothing could penetrate the object, all could only observe the organic monolith. Two days later it broke open to reveal an adult form, far larger, more vicious than before. It had become a Category IV in 2038. It destroyed any thing in its path, spewing toxic gases as it went along. Two Jaegers were sent in to take it out. The fight was long, severely damaging both jaegers to the point of no recovery, but was finally dispatched after 6 hours of combat. Slained by Gipsy Danger, Vertigo Black and Rodan in 2040. *'Mongoose' [Category III]: *'Hachiwara' [Category IV]: This kaiju walks on two legs and heavley armored similar to leatherback . His name means "helmet breaker" or "skull breaker". *'Novahead' [Category V']: Her face is filled with holes, including a massive forehead opening, in which the powerful, super nova energy can release. When she fires the blast, her entire head is engulfed in bright light as the beam fires from the hole in her head. She guards the Breach alongside Kaedra, Banshee, Nemesis and Hydra, while, Hachiwara, Hammerhead, Krakatoa and Driech create a deversion by destroying Osaka. She was killed by Godzilla when he fires his Atomic breath and *'Kaedra [Category V']: *'Krakatoa [Category III]: Krakatoa was capable of discharging mass quantities of plasma from its tube like horn, destroying its targets from afar. In close combat it used its sticky long tongue to drag and whip opponents, and its body mass to ram them. It had no visible eyes, its suspected it either had them hidden in its mouth or its tongue was used as its main sense, sensing wind direction and "tasting" targets. *Scunner: Who surrived the explosion by Striker Eurika but badly wounded as it washed ashore on a mysterious island when see a dark figuer in front of him Gallery Kaiju Hydra.jpg|Hydra Beyagara.png|Beyagara Dreich.png|Dreich Hammerhead.png|Hammerhead Akasha.png|Akasha Crocodile Tears.png|Crocodile Tears Calypso.jpg|Calypso Snaketail.jpg|Snaketail El Vejigante.jpg|El Vejigante Banshee.jpg|Banshee and other Kaiju Muneate.png|Muneate Ridgeback.png|Ridgeback Krakatoa.jpg|Krakatoa Scissor.jpg|Scissor Hachiwara.jpg|Hachiwara Mongoose.jpg|Mongoose Pavise.jpg|Pavise Nova Head.png|Nova Head Kaedra.jpg|Kaedra Jaegers gipsy_danger_2_0__prediction__by_uchihaavenger666-d6ftzch.png|Gipsy Danger 2.0 3372575-1236977_695317773830216_1225937433_n.jpg|striker eureka 2.0 pacific_rim___the_red_queen__sarawak_s_jaeger_by_nahnahnivek-d6da5rs.jpg|Twin Hartman pacific_rim_jaeger_fan_art_sierra_vigilant__by_rs2studios-d68ykar.jpg|sierra vigilant komodo_frost_jaeger___pacific_rim_contest_by_iniss227-d6aniq9.jpg|Komodo Frost jinx_renegade_pacific_rim_fan_art_by_partical0-d6ju32q.jpg|Jinx Renegade pacific_rim_jaeger___saxon_rose_by_feloniusmonk-d6hoy1c.jpg|Saxon Rose locust_eclipse_by_asymphonic-d6evv3p.jpg|Locust Eclipse pacific_rim_greek_jaeger_terra_cyclops_by_georgemerianos-d6qkmdd.png|Caeser Sigma temasek-titan-pacific-rim-singapore.png|Temasek Titan Trivia Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Crossover films Category:Godzilla films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:2017 Category:Pacific rim